Up Close and Personal
by Drawdrop
Summary: Mike is on his third night of the job. The animatronics grow restless with their rotten and underpaid pizzeria, and finally decide to step up the level of their aggression and get the job done. Contains main animatronics and Mike Schdmit.


Hello readers! This is my very first fan-fiction I have ever written. I've done comic pages in my childhood, but I have never gone to this extreme leap and written something advanced like this. So I thought I'd like to do a fnaf fan-fiction! I know fair knowledge on the game, and I love it to pieces. So, without further explanation, please enjoy! =)

* * *

><p>The rickety wires clinked and clanged as the poor metal animal moved into its position. He had always wondered why he was even here, singing songs for years and years, without rest or worry of dying. He looked over to the side, the brown-furred mechanical bear resting next to the children.<p>

'F-Freddy? You there?'

Freddy turned around, Bonnie's crimson eyes with his pale brown glaring ones. He was obviously frustrated at him speaking in front of the children.

'Bonnie, just be quiet and stay still, for god's sake. Whatever you so desperately need to tell me, it can wait _later!'_

The bear swings back around with a squeak, and raises his free hand to his black hat.

'It's time to g-go, children! Come back soon to Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria! We hope you all enjoyed your stay, huh-ha! Say your g-goodbyes, Chicca!'

The yellow chicken throws her arm in the air, the googly-eyed cupcake darting its eyes madly across the room, glaring at the children as they run out of the restaurant, happily screaming and yelling.

"Goodbye, k-kids! Don't forget to come back soon, we'll miss y-you!' chirps Chicca.

She rests her arms, and relaxes, her small arms resting across her chest. Her old, grey 'Let's eat!' bib tucks under her arms, filthy and torn from years of playing and abuse.

"Bonnie, what t-time is it? I'm exhausted.' moans Chicca.

Bonnie looks up at the shattered clock that is fastened halfway across the room, making a silent ticking noise.

'I don't know. The c-clock hasen't been fixed yet.

Chicca crackles and hums, her mechanical body adjusting back into place with a slight _squeak_.

Freddy intrudes the polite talk. 'Bonnie, why on EARTH were you talking out of character in front of the children? You know that's against the rules.'

Bonnie lowers his head. 'I don't know... I just... why are we here? Why does nothing change at all? We can easily take over the diner, and have revenge on what happened back then... we can just; repair foxy, take all the suits, and-'

'NEVER speak of that murderous pirate cove killer ever again, unless you want to be thrown in with him in that garbage heap!' Freddy roars.

'Freddy… please, you don't need to be angry at him, none of this is Bonnie's fault.' Chicca pleads.

'Just… get into your positions. Quickly now, it looks like he's coming soon, all the lights are going out. We'll talk about this little argument later.'

The three stand up straight, motionless for what could have been hours. It was a nightly routine for the three mechanical animals to sit and wait for their prey to arrive. And then something happens to them every night that transforms them.

Every night, the show stage is quiet. The same things happen every single evening. On arrival of Mike Schmidt, the local night guard for Freddy Fazbears pizzeria, the animatronics begin their night mode.

The phone guy presents himself with warm welcome to Mike, presenting his secret tips and tricks, almost like a games walkthrough.

Back at the show stage, the animals become restless to move around and stalk. 'Alright, we'll wait a few more minutes. That stupid phone guy is still speaking.' mumbles Freddy.

'As always Freddy Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for death or dismemberment.'

His shaky tone at the end of his voice is misleading and terrifying when he speaks about the bite of 1987, and quickly ends his speech with few words.

'Anyway! I know you'll do great, check those lights, and remember only to use the doors if _absolutely necessary_. Got to conserve power. Alright, goodnight.'

Once the call ends with an abrupt ending, Mike gets to work, tapping on his small tablet, working until 6am. Freddy lets out one of his deep chuckles that can be heard throughout the whole diner, and with some fuzzy static, Bonnie is the first to leave the stage area.

He jumps down, swiftly making his way to the left hallway. Mike checks the fading lights, and flashes the tablet up once more, making the camera spring into life, lens shooting at the dining area, forcing Bonnie to halt in his place. The camera closes after a few seconds, and returns to the Show stage. As he jumps over to the end of the hallway, he notices the red hue sticking his muzzle outside the purple drapes, staring out at the camera with his beady yellow eyes. He makes no effort to notice Bonnie or distract himself from the camera staring at him.

The camera fades to black, and lights up in the hallway, staring at Bonnie. The guards chair is heard swivelling towards his hall, and peeks outside. The young adult scowls at the purple rabbit, his hands firmly gripped on the tablet. Bonnie keeps perfectly still, making perfect eye contact with the doorway. Mike mutters something unintelligible, and swerves back inside the office. Bonnie flinches when he hears behind him a groaning sound, and turns in his spot to spot Chicca in the dining room, eyes and beak wide open, creepily gawking at the lens. He continues his pursuit on the door, as Chicca rushes over to the bathroom. He takes his opportunity, barrelling into the supply closet full of empty bottles and brooms. It smelt disgusting, with years of the place never being cleaned or looked after, and the whole diner left to rot. Chicca was now in the kitchen, the only camera with a small 'audio only' text above the screen, disabled with no texture but pitch black. Plates and shelves were being smashed and banged, causing havoc in the small room.

However, Bonnie was the fast one, and he knew he would get there before Chicca. He could almost teleport between cameras, taunting Mike until day broke, or the worst happened and they happened to have another night watch guard advertisement on the newspaper. His bright red eyes scared the staff, but kids seemed enlightened and enjoyed his long ears, bowtie and red guitar. He was always first to arrive at the office, but he didn't like to stay long. He didn't really know what to do once he got there, not having as much experience as the others. He had the strange feeling the animatronics seemed to brush off when night time arrived, guilt rushing to him for trying to murder an innocent man.

Chicca was the only female in their trio, bouncing around all day, entertaining the kids. She had liked to put her cupcake in the security office before Mikes shift for unknown reasons, and her beak at night exposed her full endoskeleton jaws, often playfully biting on wires as she neared the office. She loved to creep Mike out, staying a lot longer, but often stayed out of the way on earlier nights, rumunging around with her pizza.

Freddy, the leader of the band, with his black hat and tie, and permanent goofy smile. He preferred to not be active at night for a long while, and let Bonnie and Chicca do the dirty work for the first few nights; until the night guard ran out of power, and then the floor was his, rushing to the door and playing his songs. His deep belly laughs could be heard throughout the whole area, often laughing on Stage, creepily.

Foxy. With hook for a hand, and his purple cloak hiding his head for the first stages, Foxy always needed to be kept an eye on from day 1. He seemed to be the villain of the diner. But something happened with Foxy, as his animatronic suit was ripped and his jaw broke, chomping up and down when he attacked down the hallway. As Mike checked the camera, his second stage was performing and was going to ruin Bonnie's chances of scaring him.

Chicca slowly walked out of the kitchen, the camera once again starting up and catching her in the mid-hallway. The camera fidgets and breaks, static rushing like water on the lens as Chicca ran to the corner of the hallway. The hallucinations began, with her twisting and spasming her head, with low groaning noises coming from her beak. Bonnie focused on the corner of the hallway, the cameras focusing on Chicca's whereabouts, and waits to sneak into the corner. Bonnie quickly looks down the hallway, while Mike is distracted, to see Foxy slowly darting his eyes down the hallway, straight at Bonnie, waiting for his attack to start.

'Don't ye' worry Bonnie. He be mine tonight. Get back on yer' stage, little rabbit.' Foxy barks, his voice box broken and unused.

The two animatronics hear a light flickering sound and a sudden jolt, followed by a loud _thud_ of a door slamming onto the right side of the office. It looked like Chicca was faster then him tonight.

'Foxy, you've got me mixed with something else. I don't want to kill him. I know I'm not a murderer.'

'That be a shame, lassie, because your stuck here forever. I know i'll always get the job done faster. Certainly a lot better then you ever could. I figure you'd like a lonely, dark cove. Now, hop away, little bunny, before I-'

Foxy snapped, his last stage occurring before he could finish, his voice box controls being overridden by his attack, and starts his jaw chomping. His arms rocketed up and down, creating horrendous noises as he crashed down the hallway. Metal scratches and singes against metal as Bonnie is smashed hard against the wall, tiles screaming and cracking against the purple rabbits model. Bonnie's ear is severely torn, and the inside metal smashed and dented, as foxy continues his mission towards the door.

Foxy turns the corner, lurching out with his hook, jaws unclenched in his chomping position, hanging out the door with his sharp razor teeth. He lets out a bellowing, sharp screech as the nightgaurd turns to face him.

The clock had just struck 5am.

"BWWWAAAAAAAA!"

Mike springs out of seat, throwing the tablet at the mechanical red fox, his chair tipping to the side, Mike smashing onto the hard floor head-first as the chair spins rapidly into the corner. Chicca walks in menacingly, her teeth blunt but incredibly dangerous, lined up precisely in her oversized beak. She is shorter and stubbier than Foxy, but easily towers over Mike, glaring at him with her cold magenta eyes, as Foxy hangs him up, held up from the collar of his shirt, letting out a small growl behind him.

"Argh, me lassie! Do you say you're out of costume, ay? Don't cha' worry, we'll be fixing that!" Foxy spits out.

Foxy's old voice box humans and wurrs, making scratchy noises like an old recorded message in his pirate speech. In between crackles, the old animatronic mumbles and impatiently growls again. The tablet used to check the cameras now sits on the floor, cracked and smeared from being met with the floor. It remains stuck on the show stage, glitching and twitching on the screen that is now empty and desolate of any animatronics. Bonnie walks in behind Foxy, pushing past him angrily. He picks up the cracked tablet, and makes a confused look.

"Where's freddy?" He mumbles. "He should be here by now, he wouldn't miss this for the world."

The guard takes a moment to look at all the animatronics, trembling at the sight of the animals in full sight, in all of their height and weight. He looks at both doors that are now purposefully blocked by these huge metal machines, and the office was so small and scramped, there was no room to slip out and escape. He scrambles, desperately trying to break free from foxy's hook, or tear the collar of his shirt no matter what the cost, but to no avail.

"Just let.. just let me go! The guy told me your just supposed to walk around, your servos- AUGHHT!" croaks Mike, being cut off by Foxy's strong gasp.

"Shut your lip, missy! We all need ter be here, you can wait a blubberin' minute. After all, you broke the rules!" he chokes at his direction impatiently.

Freddys eyes peer in the darkness of the west side hallway, standing slightly behind Chicca's shoulder. She makes way for him behind Mikes seat, and once again an animal takes the whole doorway, speaking in a menacing tone, close up to Mikes face.

"Who would do such a thing as not to be in uniform in a children's establishment, Mr Schdmit? How **unprofessional** of you! You should be ashamed!" taunts Freddy, giving out a small chuckle.

"I'm the night watch. I wasn't assigned a uniform." he shakily replies.

"Oh dear, well, you must not have gotten the memo. Your still staff, and by the rules of the pizzeria, you must be in a suit, so we so generously have one for you for the occasion!" Freddy Fazbear replies.

As Chicca fumbles to the end of the hallway's corner, a rattling and smashing can be heard as the empty, lifeless 'official' Freddy Fazbear spare suit comes into Mike's view.

"Now, these are one of my own spares, so I'd respect it if you didn't get any blood on it, its my special one." Smirks Freddy.

"N-no.. No, no, no! No, just, please-"

Mikes attention swerves back to Foxy, his jaw clenching and gaping wide open, a huge array of teeth lined up around its original endoskeleton choppers. The teeth line up like cinema seats, bigger than Mike's head. The teeth proceed to snap loudly together and open again, the same chomping he does down the hallway. His bright sharp yellow eyes pierce Mike's heart, sending chills down his frail spine, watching the pupils threaten his existence.

Freddy coughs loudly, dragging their attention. Although, animatronics have no need to cough.

"Shall we get started then?" Freddy says, shaking the empty suit up and down.

Mikes thoughts are heavily blurred with horrifying fear and anxiety. He can't escape, not anymore. Foxy's hook grasps tightly on to his collar, with his firm hand around his small throat, The air quickly escaping from his lungs, being squeezed out of life as the horrendous animals watch down at him.

"Foxy, STOP! We're dressing him up first! Don't kill him, please!" squeaks Chicca.

Foxy turns around, his jaw still hanging at his hinges. He gives the chicken an irritable stare.

"This is what we were gonna' do to him, anyway! Why stuff him in a little suit, and die slowly? Can be done in one foul swoop of da hook!" Foxy yells, imitating the action with his large steel hook.

His sets of teeth slide closer to Mike's locks of hair, his brunette curls gathering up in the mangled jaws. The huge, broken golden and white sharp razor teeth tickle the top of his head and ears, becoming engulfed in teeth, and then to his endoskeleton. Metal braces protecting the animatronics innards of material, and keeping his head on. The steel skeleton is much closer to him, touching his eyebrows and the rim of his nose. Mike hangs from his shirt, half eaten inside a loved children toy's mouth.

"Foxy- please, let's just… not do this! Just let him go for the night, he'll come back tomorrow anyway!" whimpers Bonnie, behind Foxy.

"Don't be out of yer' game just yet, little rabbit! Don't ye be so eager ter' quit with ye ear all scraped up!" he growls back.

Chicca quietly interrupts. "We cant kill him that way, I dont want to ruin the floors. We have to fit him in it some way. Its almost 6."

She fumbles around in the gigantic suit for a moment, and her metal feathers hold out a bunch of wires and cables. She feels up into the head area, and has a shocking stare as she quickly realises that there is no space for his head, other than metal crossbeams and wires.

"Freddy… we can't fit his head in, it's full of metal and cables. Should we check backstage again? I think we got the wrong-"

The clock had just past 5:30, with a slight beeping tune to announce that the shift was almost over.

"We have the right one. We don't have time to go back. Well then," announces Freddy, clapping his hands together, raising the empty Fazbear suit. "we know what we have to do, so let's get started."

* * *

><p>Alright guys! Thankyou for reading my first fanfiction! =) I'll attempt to write more fanfictions, but i can do more five nights at freddys if you wish. Thankyou!<p> 


End file.
